BumblebeeWhiteRoseRenora Fanfiction
by RWBYShipper224
Summary: A story line based off of and in the RWBY Universe. Highly Romantic but also will also keep close with source material. Little to no smut sorry. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Volume 1-3 DO NOT CONTINUE UNLESS YOU ARE CAUGHT UP OR DONT CARE IF YOU KNOW

This Fanfiction follows the timeline in the actual series so as it is now Team RWBY is split from each other. Pyrrha, Torchwick, And Penny being the confirmed deaths of Volume 3. Sorry to the Arkos shippers but I do not plan on having Any of the characters return unless they return in the show later.

Ships you will see in this arc:

Blake X Yang

Weiss X Ruby

Ren X Nora

Possible Ships in the future:

Coco X Velvet

Disclaimer: I will listen to fans I need feedback! If you have an idea of some kind of want me to try to flush out other ships I will gladly try, unless there is a ship i could never see Example: Sun X Cinder, Something ridiculous. I will not waver on the ships however that appear in my top 3. I will also not change my arc ships unless a ship goes Canon.

Warning about Writing: At times, I will add a disclaimer for "Not safe for work" or "NSFW." For those chapters that require. There will not be many. Also The point of view is first person but changing perspectives from person to person to show different angles to the same problem or whatever.

ENJOYYYYY!

Perspective: Blake

I cross my arms on the top of a building with my hands and feet resting on the roof top. Luckily for me my faunus cat keeps my balance incredibly well. I rest from a long day of lurking trying to discover anything about the events that unfolded months earlier, The events that drove us all apart. I sit looking upon the world and my mind races to the ideas of my Team and everyone we lost. I feel hot tears run down my left cheek. I can't help but mutter one name.

"Yang." I saw everything that happened. Her arm, she tried so hard to protect me. I was stunned. I never felt that anyone would care about me like that. In my mind, I let the feelings I had for her dwell in my subconscious, I wrote them off as childish fantasies. But when I saw that flash of resistance and defiance at ready to kill Adam because he hurt me. I knew she cared. I was afraid to admit my attraction and scared that Adam would come for her as he had threatened. I stand and dive off the rooftop into the woods and quickly make my way from tree to tree moving quickly. I try to allow my mind to shift and rationalize why I left. I always tell myself that it is because I wanted to protect those three. I want Yang, Ruby, and Weiss to be safe. Lately, I've been thinking it is more like I was afraid of what Adam would do and How I felt. I felt so vulnerable, Like a child. I quickly come upon a house and perch myself looking upon the home. It is a nice wooden home. I come here often to allow myself to think and to keep an eye on things. Then I hear something so familiar yet distant. It is a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Dad, It doesn't matter anymore. I can't be a huntress. I can't do anything. I'm just a useless cripple. Mom, might be a rogue huntress with no allegiance to anyone and completely gone, but at least she is useful! What Am I? A cripple, that's what I am! I'm not going back!" Yang's distinct and anger filled voice rang amongst the trees. I felt my heart skip several beats as she talked. Completely in a trance from the start of her rant. I wanted to go there and hug her and tell her everything. To just cry and explain myself and do anything to bring Yang back. I know I can't though, All I can do now is observe and protect Yang. I bring out a book out of the bag I'm carrying, lean my back against the chimney and begin to read.

Perspective switch: Yang

I feel my anger subside as I reach for the door with my now phantom right hand. I nearly lose it because I still haven't gotten use to the lack of my arm. It has been nine months. Ruby is on the Run, Weiss is with Daddy dearest, And Blake is a Ninja in the wind just like she wanted. I hate myself for ever falling for her. I feel so stupid for thinking anything would change. Nothing is ever going to change. I'm going to be just like I am and Everyone is gone doing something great. And I'm stuck here doing nothing.

I take a seat on my bed and look up at the ceiling contemplating my life and why Adam didn't just kill me. Why didn't Blake let me die? It isn't like she cared. I'm so tired and angry and lack caring. I never hear Uncle Qrow open the door.

"Hey kiddo." His voice being the usual soft yet stern tone. "How ya doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing Qrow? Where have you been? You and Ruby have been gone for 9 months."

"I don't know where Ruby is. I've been following up on leads left by Ozpin. I have something for you."

"What is it?" I asked slowly wondering why Qrow seemed sober and normal for once.

"You have to come with me and trust me. Can you do that?"

"Qrow, you have to be kidding? Can't you see my arm is gone. I'm useless!" I snapped.

"Then let's do something about that. I know my sister doesn't want to see you out of action and she would kick your butt until you got moving. So, I came instead. Get some clothes on, grab ember celica. We have a long flight ahead of us." Qrow remained leaning against the wall looking as cool and calm as ever. I obeyed his orders knowing that I could argue with him, but all that would do is make things worse. He had already made me angry enough to kill including my mother in this.

"Does dad know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What happened to your go get and fighting attitude?"

"Sorry, must have been in my right hand."

"Ouch, Want a drink? You certainly look like you could use it."

"No. Let's go. But leave dad a note. Okay?" Qrow quickly wrote out a note and planted it on the desk.

"Happy?"

"No." Qrow and Yang walked out of the back to avoid TaiYang.


	2. Chapter 2

Perseptive Switch: Blake

I never saw Qrow walk in that building. I didn't even pick up his whiskey scented clothing. I'm still baffled as to how he got there without me noticing. As they exist the building, I retreat the book back into my bag and begin following them until they come to an Atlas gunship in a clearing. I quicken my pace to reach the ship as they get on I slip into the interior and hide off to the side. I'm within Hearing distance of everyone aboard the craft.

"Yang, I'm sure you remember Winter, The other half of thue ice duo." Qrow says playfully, Hardly a time for jokes.

"Yeah." Yang says defeated. I already miss her usually beautiful and fun voice.

"Don't worry, We only have one stop and that's to Atlas. Should be 3 days max. Did you bring Ember Celica?" Winter says ignoring Qrow's comments.

"Yeah." You can hear the pain in her voice.

"Great. Ironwood will love to hear that." The craft starts to levitate to a high altitude and moves forward. The main conversation is between Winter and Qrow. I try to stay out of sight and keep listening. That is when I hear Qrow speak loudly and with purpose.

"Hey, I'm going to go handle something in the back of the ship." My mind raced knowing that he knew I was there. I must have gotten sloppy. Qrow's footsteps ever closer inched closer to me. I couldn't move paralyzed by the fact he knew and also that if he didn't kill me I had to look at Yang and try to explain myself. He stopped just short of where I was hiding Reaches into a cabinet there and pulls out a bottle of liquor and throws the bottle to Yang who catches effortlessly with her left hand. "You'll need that for what comes next."

"Qrow, I can't drink." He begins walking back towards her and I breath a sigh of relief.

"I think everyone will look past it on this one." Qrow Smirked. "Also, I hadn't heard you talk about your team any?"

"What is there to talk about? Her sister is home safe in atlas," Yang motions to Winter. "Ruby vanished. And Blake… I don't… I don't know and I don't care." My heart shattered.

"Something tells me you care deeply for Miss Belladonna." Winter Interjected.

"Apparently, It wasn't felt back." Yang said viciously. Each word ripped a wound upon my heart.

"Yang, do you remember when you gave your dad that letter about how you identified at 12?" Qrow asked inquisitively, rubbing his stubbly chin.

"You mean when I told him I liked girls and not boys? Of course I remember because all he said was that it was a phase everyone went through and that would grow out of."

"You didn't did you?" Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden curiosity about my sexuality?" Yang finally snapped.

"What if I told you I knew exactly where your little girlfriend was?" Qrow said so cooly and calmly it was almost frightening. That's when I knew Qrow had gotten up to check. He noticed me but had to confirm that I was there before he made a move.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Yang said disappointedly. "There isn't many people on Remanent like me."

"Really? You are going to give me the it is hard for me because I'm a lesbian excuse? She is a faunus. You both have it hard. There now you have more in common." Qrow's insulting bluntness created uneasy tension.

"It's not like she cared."

"Will you stop throwing yourself a pity party? My sister would have already slapped you. Be glad she isn't here." His words cut me just as much as they did Yang. I felt my blood begin to boil as he spoke.

"It's not like Raven cares either. Your sister couldn't care less about her daughter."

"The cat girl, she likes you just as much as you like her." Qrow declares as if he is reading my thoughts. "She fell for you but you two just had a horrible time admitting anything to the other."

"We are almost to Atlas." Winter quickly injected trying to change the subject.

"Yang, It is not like you to act like a little girl who can't function. I can't believe by which someone so strong falls so hard. Oh, how awful it is to have people who love and care about me. You just don't even know-"

"Stop it, now." I scream. I again go paralyzed with fear at what just happened. I can't move or speak or breath. I'm terrified of having Yang or Qrow say another word.

"Finally, I was wondering when she would finally lose it. The patience of a ninja maybe. No one is better than pissing people off then Uncle Qrow." Qrow's footsteps are heavy on the floor as he approaches me again. I can't move, Qrow picks me up and sets me in the seat opposite Yang. The look on Yang's face is astonishment as tears roll down her cheeks. "See, I do plan very well. I saw you on the ship this whole time. I knew you were here protecting her. You were afraid she would hate you for everything that happened and you wanted to protect her right?"  
"Yes." I nodded slowly feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks and my heart skip a beat.

"She has been camping outside your house almost daily ever since you left to keep an eye on you and insure your safety in case Adam decide to come finish the job. He was ready to kill. He wanted your blood."

"Is this true?" Yang voices breaks as she speaks.

"Yes." I choke out between tears.

"Why? Why run? Why stick around?Why any of this?" Qrow goes up to Winter and tells her when she lands to stay there until we finish talking.

"Because…. Because…. Because I was terrified." I begin talking quickly and choke up every few words. "Because if Adam hurt you, I couldn't live without you and look at what he did. Look at everything he did to you. I wanted us to be happy, I wanted to call you mine and we ride off into the sunset of everything and be two badass huntresses who loved each other. But then I realized that I can't outrun my past. All I can do is hide from it and I can't fight Adam. Well at least alone, He is too powerful, I would have done anything to keep you safe if he decided to come to that door. I was prepared to die for you if I needed to, but I didn't want to because I really did start falling in love with you and I don't know what else to say so I'm going to go back to being the silent type now." I can feel my heart beating out of my chest and Qrow and Winter are both dead silent. I don't know what happened, I usually can control my emotions so well and now I can't.

"Blake?" Yang says sounding so broken.

"Yes?" I respond gingerly.

"Can I kiss you?" Her question surprises me and shocks me.

"Yes." I lean into her direction and our lips touch and my body melts. I have never felt that kind of kiss before. Yang's soft lips and the emotions I have been holding back. I feel yang's left arm wrap around me and tears roll down her face onto my cheeks. I reach up and grab both sides of her face and wipe away the tears as bringing her close. We finally pull away.

"Sorry, I can't hold you tighter, One arm kinda makes things hard." Yang smiles finally. My heart melts at that smile and the fact that that is what I have been waiting for.

"Well, let me see if I can help with that." Qrow smiles at us as yang's left hand intertwines with my right. I never realized that we had landed. The back hatch opens up to General Ironwood standing just beyond the door.

"Miss Long, Miss Belladonna, Welcome to Atlas. Thank you Qrow and Winter for escorting them here."

Perspective: Yang

Time: Right before Blake is found.

I feel my stomach turn from rage to disgust as Qrow spoke. I wanted to kill him. His words cut deep and I hated him for it. But I hated myself more for it being true. I became more reclusive and just let Qrow hit me with whatever he had. I was fully prepared to listen to every word as he spoke. Then suddenly as to break my silence I had maintained.

"Stop it, now." Blake's delicate voice was filled with rage. My rage. I can't believe it. It must be someone else, my imagination, something else, anything not her. My hot tears of rage continue as my disbelief rises.

"Finally, I was wondering when she would finally lose it. The patience of a ninja maybe. No one is better than pissing people off than Uncle Qrow." I feel my heart sink as it turns out that she is actually here. I come to the conclusion that Qrow must have brought her here. I begin to speak but Qrow just walks away. I sit back in my chair and watch as he goes just down from where the liquor bottle he handed me was. He picks up a frozen Blake. Her new outfit stuns me the white coat and black pants. She is as beautiful as ever. I want her to be back to me. But as the childhood want subsides I realize this is still the same girl who abandoned me when I needed her the most and I feel my rage begin to boil again. As if Qrow could sense it he simply begins to explain for Blake. "See, I do plan very well. I saw you on the ship this whole time. I knew you were here protecting her. You were afraid she would hate you for everything that happened and you wanted to protect her right?"

Blake barely utters a broken "Yes." Her voice sounds so in fear.

"She has been camping outside your house almost daily ever since you left to keep an eye on you and insure your safety in case Adam decide to come finish the job. He was ready to kill. He wanted your blood." Qrow starts again. This time more decisive but caring still.

All I can think so say is, "Is it True?"

Blake barely mutters her. "Yes."

I feel my anger snap, "Why? Why run? Why stick around?Why any of this?" The tears continue to fall as I feel myself start to lose it. Blake starts her answer and I stop listening I can see in her eyes how sincere she is and how concerned she was. I can see her love. She doesn't have to prove it to me. I'm still angry but I can't help my burning desire to be with her. When she finishes all I can manage is to say her name.

"Blake?" The name sticks on my tongue and I want to keep saying it. My body begins to run on autopilot at the next series of events unfold.

"Yes?" She asks sounding so broken and wanting. I can tell that her fear of losing us has her terrified. I can't stop myself.

"Can I kiss you?" I see Blake's eyes light up. Her voice sounds so hopeful.

"Yes." As she leans in I lean over and her warm lips touch mine. I reach top it my arms around her and reminded of my lack of arm. But I quickly stop caring as I finally get what I have wanted since the beginning of the Vytal festival. I close my eyes in the deep embrace and then I feel her soft and gentle hands beginning to caress my face. I don't want to let go. But we have to, we both need to breath.

I laugh it off and make a joke out of my arm. "Sorry, I can't hold you tighter, One arm kinda makes things hard." I say half joking, half serious.

"Well, let me see if I can help with that." Uncle Qrow says happy again. I just now realize we have landed. I take blake's hand and the back hatch opens up to General Ironwood.

"Miss Long, Miss Belladonna, Welcome to Atlas. Thank you to Qrow and Winter for escorting them here."

"Don't get use to it, I'm only here for Yang. Not your science Experiment." Qrow's face read one of anger and disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Perspective: Ruby

The ground is extremely cold and the world seems to slow as we continue down the path to the near village. We are about a day out from Haven and everyone is exhausted. We settled earlier to make it to the village before we keep going. The settlement has its own security of huntsmen from the dangers of the outside world. We figured it would be the safest and most restful option.

"Hey. What you thinking about? You seem quite."

"Oh, Hey, Jaune. Nothing just thinking about what we are doing next, I guess."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Jaune says accordingly the problem with what I said.

"I think what she means is that it isn't anything pressing." Ren pipes up.

"I'm so tired , Ren you wanna carry me?" Nora says drag Magnhild behind her slowly.

"Not excessively, no." Nora frowns.

"Oh, come on! Please?" She smiles innocently at Ren looking hopeful.

"We are almost there Nora, I promise." I try to help Ren. I know Nora isn't really tired she has no problem getting energy from her semblance but I know she is trying to get close to Ren.

"Okay." She frowns again and hangs her head in defeat. Just at that moment an explosion goes off about 500 meters into the forest in the direction of the village.

"Oh, no." I whisper. "Meet me there, I'm going scouting."

"Ruby, wai-" Jaune begins to protest, I take off before he ever gets the chance. I've lost my innocence and I'm not afraid to die anymore. My scroll begins vibrating. I quickly grab it and hit talk just as I arrive at the village. "Ruby?"

"Uh huh?"

"You need to stop doing that, You can't rush head long into the fight like that."

"Jaune?"

"Yes!"

"Get here fast." I drop my hand to my left side and see look at the scene in front of me. Bodies litter the field and the gate to the village. There aren't any grimm anywhere but there are people fighting in the street behind the corpses. I quickly rush down there and notice the people are either those of the White Fang or the local villagers. I haven't seen a huntsmen yet. Then I notice that the people in front of me are the huntsmen and what seems to be the rest of the White Fang. I rush in attacking one member and knocking him unconscious. Now it is a game of numbers. As I think that two more go flying in front of me and crash into the home on my left and the home crash in on itself. Nora is standing triumphantly off to my right still in the stance she finished the swing with.

"Do I win a prize?" She says jokingly. Three remain and ren quickly appears and with one quick motion hits both members unconscious and bows. The last man simply throws up his hands and gives up.

"I'm surrendering, okay?"

"No you aren't. Pick up that weapon." One of the huntsmen says.

"Yes, I am." The White Fang man says.

"Fine, You die like a weakling then." He aims the barrel of his weapon at the man chest. I quickly drop the blade of Crescent Rose in front the weapon. "What the-"

"You aren't killing him." I say sternly.

"Yes, I am. Now move child this doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, You were losing this fight and if we hadn't showed up you would be dead." I never break contact and am completely reading to unleash Yang like anger on this man and his complete abuse of power. "Besides we need information."

"Fine, that's your problem then." He then fires his weapon into the man I knocked unconcious. "Damn, Faunus."

"I know Faunus twice the man you are." I instinctively say. All I can think of is Blake.

"Oh, really? Glad you are still that naive. Idiot." I stop trying, it is obvious that there is no way to get to this man at all. He is too far gone. I pick up the last survivor of the assault and set him against the side of one of the village homes.

"Why did you do this?"

"Orders." He says bluntly.

"From who?"

"Adam Taurus."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked, we aren't animals. We want to be treated fairly, so far that's what you have done and you haven't executed me yet or made an attempt to. I figured you might let me go. I have a family and I'm worried about them."

"Ren, Nora. take him farther away from here and let him go."

"Thank you." He says politely and quickly the three leave to a distant unknown place. I sit back and contemplate the events I witnessed of the corruption of some huntsmen, the unquestioned loyalty of the white fang, and finally the sense of defeat that we weren't seen as equals. My last thought to cross my mind before I try to plan my next action. I envision the Weiss and smile and try to guess at what she is doing. They say that distance makes heart grow fonder, but I didn't even know I needed her as much as I needed her to balance my personality. I just want her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Perspective: Ruby

The ground is extremely cold and the world seems to slow as we continue down the path to the near village. We are about a day out from Haven and everyone is exhausted. We settled earlier to make it to the village before we keep going. The settlement has its own security of huntsmen from the dangers of the outside world. We figured it would be the safest and most restful option.

"Hey. What you thinking about? You seem quite."

"Oh, Hey, Jaune. Nothing just thinking about what we are doing next, I guess."

"That doesn't sound like nothing." Jaune says accordingly the problem with what I said.

"I think what she means is that it isn't anything pressing." Ren pipes up.

"I'm so tired , Ren you wanna carry me?" Nora says drag Magnhild behind her slowly.

"Not excessively, no." Nora frowns.

"Oh, come on! Please?" She smiles innocently at Ren looking hopeful.

"We are almost there Nora, I promise." I try to help Ren. I know Nora isn't really tired she has no problem getting energy from her semblance but I know she is trying to get close to Ren.

"Okay." She frowns again and hangs her head in defeat. Just at that moment an explosion goes off about 500 meters into the forest in the direction of the village.

"Oh, no." I whisper. "Meet me there, I'm going scouting."

"Ruby, wai-" Jaune begins to protest, I take off before he ever gets the chance. I've lost my innocence and I'm not afraid to die anymore. My scroll begins vibrating. I quickly grab it and hit talk just as I arrive at the village. "Ruby?"

"Uh huh?"

"You need to stop doing that, You can't rush head long into the fight like that."

"Jaune?"

"Yes!"

"Get here fast." I drop my hand to my left side and see look at the scene in front of me. Bodies litter the field and the gate to the village. There aren't any grimm anywhere but there are people fighting in the street behind the corpses. I quickly rush down there and notice the people are either those of the White Fang or the local villagers. I haven't seen a huntsmen yet. Then I notice that the people in front of me are the huntsmen and what seems to be the rest of the White Fang. I rush in attacking one member and knocking him unconscious. Now it is a game of numbers. As I think that two more go flying in front of me and crash into the home on my left and the home crash in on itself. Nora is standing triumphantly off to my right still in the stance she finished the swing with.

"Do I win a prize?" She says jokingly. Three remain and ren quickly appears and with one quick motion hits both members unconscious and bows. The last man simply throws up his hands and gives up.

"I'm surrendering, okay?"

"No you aren't. Pick up that weapon." One of the huntsmen says.

"Yes, I am." The White Fang man says.

"Fine, You die like a weakling then." He aims the barrel of his weapon at the man chest. I quickly drop the blade of Crescent Rose in front the weapon. "What the-"

"You aren't killing him." I say sternly.

"Yes, I am. Now move child this doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me, You were losing this fight and if we hadn't showed up you would be dead." I never break contact and am completely reading to unleash Yang like anger on this man and his complete abuse of power. "Besides we need information."

"Fine, that's your problem then." He then fires his weapon into the man I knocked unconcious. "Damn, Faunus."

"I know Faunus twice the man you are." I instinctively say. All I can think of is Blake.

"Oh, really? Glad you are still that naive. Idiot." I stop trying, it is obvious that there is no way to get to this man at all. He is too far gone. I pick up the last survivor of the assault and set him against the side of one of the village homes.

"Why did you do this?"

"Orders." He says bluntly.

"From who?"

"Adam Taurus."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You asked, we aren't animals. We want to be treated fairly, so far that's what you have done and you haven't executed me yet or made an attempt to. I figured you might let me go. I have a family and I'm worried about them."

"Ren, Nora. take him farther away from here and let him go."

"Thank you." He says politely and quickly the three leave to a distant unknown place. I sit back and contemplate the events I witnessed of the corruption of some huntsmen, the unquestioned loyalty of the white fang, and finally the sense of defeat that we weren't seen as equals. My last thought to cross my mind before I try to plan my next action. I envision the Weiss and smile and try to guess at what she is doing. They say that distance makes heart grow fonder, but I didn't even know I needed her as much as I needed her to balance my personality. I just want her back.

Perspective: Weiss

I gaze upon the fortune that is my home. It is massive in scale and scoop, I hate it here. I wanted to get as far away from the Atlas as possible and now look where I am, Back at square one. No friends, Barely family, only real relief comes from Klein. He wanted me to leave just as much as I wanted to. I thought maybe I would train with Winter while I was here, but she said that she had, "Official atlas business to attend to." And whitley is an idiot who is conniving as father. The proud schnee name, we helped the world for a price. We have the money cost of course but we also have the price of fights that start because of us. The schnee's name has only been tarnished by father's and others actions. I want to go back to beacon, I want my friends, I want my life.

"Thinking deeply I see, Miss Schnee." Klein says walking in.

"Yes, Sorry Klein, I was lost in trying to find an idea of why I am cursed." I say with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to bear some bad news, Your father has request everyone's presence and by everyone, I mean you, Whitley, and Himself. You know your mother won't be in attendance." Klein says trying to harshen the news with his tone.

"Klein, can't you say I'm sick or dying or anything."

"Unfortunately not the best idea, I believe I think there is something you need to hear." Klein says as if he knows a secret no one knows.

"What are you hiding Klein?" Weiss asks playfully suspiciously. Klein blinks and his eyes change color.

"Looks like you will just have to see what it is." He says playfully back. We both head down to the dining hall and I sit relative far apart from Father and Whitley.

"Good afternoon Children." Father speaks attempting kindness. "Please sit and make yourselves comfortable." Whitley has his shit eating grinned attached to his smug face again. "To business my father says, As both of you know dinner isn't for another two hours. I have come to talk of Winter." I perk up with the name listen more intently. I don't care for father's theatrics. "She has reigned herself to be separated from the family and sworn total allegiance to Atlas military. This is honorable, but also she is a traitor to the family and will be treated as such with hostility and distrust. We must be united as a family in our time of crisis. Am I understood?"

"Yes, father." Whitley responds immediately.

"Weiss."

"Can I go back to sulking?" I say snarky. I don't even know why I did that I usually am so polite.

"Excuse me, Weiss. We need to stick to as a family right now. It is for the good of the company."

"Of course, Father." I say through gritted teeth.

"Dismissed." He says staring me down. Klein catches up with me.

"Miss Schnee, I'm so sorry. He said it was about her, I didn't know it was him disowning her. I thought it would a home coming." He blinks rapidly switching his eye color multiple times. "I can't believe I made you go…"

"Klein, Stop, now. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him. He shouldn't treat Winter like that." I say trying to keep composure.

"Should I attempt to contact Winter? I can make it look like Whitley did it." I crack a smile.

"Absolutely, You can be a devil when you want Klein."

"Only when necessary. I'll get right on it."

"Has anyone else tried to contact here, Klein."

"I am sorry, my little snowflake, not yet. But remember all scrolls are significantly short range compared to the way they use to work. So someone could be trying right now." He blinks and his eyes turn an almost white but slightly darker. I think back to Ruby and all my team because of his eyes. If i know ruby she has tried and failed. I hate not knowing. She annoys me but I miss her. I miss all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Perspective: Yang

"What exactly is this? Aren't prosthetics usually able to be made without the patient being present?" Blake asked curiously, hanging onto my other good arm.

"Yes that is true. But with her fighting spirit I figured it would be helpful if she had a rehab facility that allowed her to fully recover and train in the matter of a few days rather than months on her own. It was idea of a dusty old crow."

"Yeah, I knew my sister's kid well and knew she would rather be in the fold than not." Qrow said arrogantly, yet caring in his own Qrow way.

"How do you know what I want Qrow?" I said with heat in breath. Blake rubbed my back in attempt to calm her down. "I think I need to relax a little. I deserve that." I kept the anger building subsided at the moment.

"You were just excited about being able to go back to it!" Qrow snaps back. "Don't be ungrateful."

"Ungrateful? Me? Are you serious?" I know I let my temper flash. "I have given up so much already for this. I protected everyone I could and payed the price and now you are telling to calm down? Qrow, Do you understand what it's like to be in my shoes?"

"Yang, Your eyes turned red." Blake whispers just audible enough for me.

"DO I-" Qrow starts his own anger manifesting.

"Ms. Xiao Long, may I interject?" Ironwood says politely.

"Please." I seethe and hiss it out my teeth.

"Winter, please find a space for Qrow and company, in the atlas facility. Qrow, as a friend let me handle this."

"Yes, sir." Winter nods at Ironwood

"Sure, you are doing me the favor, I'll play nice." Qrow says with a cooler head. He follows Winter out of the room smiling at Yang and Blake. "You know, you act like her, when she was younger."

"Thank you both. Ms. Xiao Long do you remember much from that day when you lost your arm?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, Almost everything why?"

"Did you encounter me after my suit was destroyed?"

"Not that I remember, If I did then it was blocked by the trauma I guess I don't know." I'm genuinely curious where this is heading.

"Then this may come as a surprise to you." Ironwood strips off his jacket and set it on a hangar along with the rest of his clothing leave only his pants on. "I'm almost fully cybernetics from the neck down to my foot on the right side of my body. I have fully appendages on both my arm and my leg. I have a cybernetic lung to pair to the real one that I have. A portion of my heart was damaged and is was replaced cybernetically. I have number of external organs that have been replaced or rebuilt. I know what it is like to give up a lot for something. So I understand not rushing into this. Please, Take your time and let us do this right."

"Ironwood, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I feel like an idiot for saying that and not knowing of his condition. "I was angry and no one understood."

"You are right, It is lonely world in which people like us live. We must be strong for the people that we love and that love us." He motions to Blake. "However, Ms. Xiao Long-" I stop him before he continues.

"Please call me, Yang, I'm half your age and that makes me feel old." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, Yang." Ironwood says noticeably uncomfortable being stripped of formality. "However, Not all wounds are external. Your Uncle has put up his fair share of hardships and you may want to apologize when you feel it is right. Qrow, is rough around the edges, but he is a good man. Cut him some slack for being so… Brutish." Ironwood takes a moment to let it sink in. He begins assembly his uniform again and getting dressed. "Let me know when you are ready in the morning, if you like to start then we can, if not let me know. Feel free to take your time and make yourselves at home." Winter walks into the room looking slightly flustered.

"I've shown Qrow to his room, sir." She hisses out while trying to control her temper. "Shall I escort Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna to their room as well."

"Their room?" Blake says inquisitively.

"Yes I figured because of the relationship development you two wouldn't mind. However, If it bothers you we can change it." Winter says in her standard militaristic tone. Blake looks at me.

"Give us a moment to discuss please." I say looking at Winter. We take a few steps away from earshot. "Are you okay with this?" I look at blake making sure she was alright.

"Yes, I approve."

"That's it?"

"I was more shocked they allowed us to have our own room given the relationship thing."

"Why?"

"Think for a moment, Yang."

"Oh, Right. Yeah wasn't thinking about that. Well, they don't have to worry about hairballs."

"I may be a cat but not everything applies to me." Blake narrows her eyes.

"Sorry couldn't help, but get one pun in." I smile innocently.

"It's okay. I like the puns."

"Together!" I announce to Winter who is patiently waiting for the two of us. Blake wraps herself around my waist and I drape my good arm over her shoulders. I love this feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Perspective: Blake

We walk down the hall towards the room that is ours for the next few weeks as we get started and finish things up. The hallway reminds me of a bunker and its cold. If there is one trait, besides the ear and the tail, I share with a cat it is the hatred of cold. Luckily Yang is quite warm and I enjoy the closeness to her. I still astonished this is even happening. Winter comes to a full stop and looks around.

"This will be your room for the next few weeks. Good luck. "

"Thank you. I'm sure it's lovely." I say with a smile. We enter the room and it's all a fine white marble finish and extremely clean. It has one large bed with white sheets cover the mattress. I walk to the doors and there is one the opens to a walk in closet and the other to a double sink and a bathtub to fit both of us and a walk in shower. The tiles are even white.

"If you need anything just let us know. We will try to accommodate." Winter nods at the both of us.

"Thank you, Winter." Yang says and nods.

"How's Weiss?" I say in concern.

"She is with father. I'm sure that father has told her not to contact me."

"Why would he order that?" Yang asks filling in for my own curiosity.

"I denounced the family. I have sworn my allegiance to Atlas. He didn't respect or understand my decision and we may have had a moment of anger at one another. We will see how this entire scenario will play out. I'm sure that my father in order to maintain public image has attempted to silence my family by coercion." Winter says as a matter of fact.

"Why not save her?" I ask trying to piece together their strange family dynamic.

"Weiss can take care of herself. I have no doubt in my younger sister. She is capable." Winter says very dryly. I roll my eyes, she is as cold as ever. I lay down on the bed and suddenly realize the exhaustion in my body. "I'll leave you."

"Thank you, Winter." Yang nods. Winter quickly walks out the door to the hallway.

Yang comes to the bed and lies down next to me and she curls up close to me. She turns to face me and kisses my forehead. "Still beautiful." I can feel my face start to get red, so I pull her close and bury my face into her chest. "Eager to get to it." I realize where I am and what it must be. I know my eyes grow wide and and I turn red. I roll over away from Yang and I feel her arm around my waist. "Don't worry, i was joking." she cuddles me closer and kisses my neck. "So what are we doing tomorrow? Stay in watch movies? Relax a little?" Yang says rubbing herself against my back

"Well, I was thinking we go out and see Atlas. Maybe grab some food,see about a library. I need to something to do while I'm here." I say slowly turning to face Yang.

"Well, I'm an option." Yang says with a smile. She pushes herself to me to give me a kiss and lays back relaxing.

"Not exactly, what I meant." I say nuzzling into my rightful place underneath her arm. "Not a bad idea though."

"Well, look who is getting playful." Yang says with a smile. "I like it."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't kiss on the first date." I say smiling right back.

"Um… You kinda kissed me… like three times." Yang says slightly confused.

"It was a figure of speech." I say stealing Yang's warmth. I love being life this, safe, secure, warm. Everything someone would ever need. I snuggle in and hear Blake let out a slight sigh as she drifts off. I allow myself to do the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Perspective: Ruby

My feet hurt but we keep going for as long as we can trying to find a suitable place to stop and rest post battle. Thus far because of the malicious intent the Grimm are coming out in droves to get to what remains. The townspeople abandoned the village and are being protected by the Huntsmen that are left. I try to make sense of it all to attack these different locations around Remnant and how the White Fang is still being able to do that kind of activity with the resources off the other side of the world and the losses they suffer in Vale. The Grimm are growing stronger I'm sure that everyone can see it.

"Still deep in thought, huh?" Jaune asks politely still mid stride.

"Yeah , I'm just trying to figure somethings out. I'll get us all together come the next stop and we can plan together and figure it out as a team." I say bring hand into the air in triumph letting the worry leave my body."

"You know it might be a good idea to set up camp here soon it is getting dark and the village has at least another 8 hours to walk to get there. And I'm sure that we have plenty of distance between us and the village." Ren adds the idea to everyone's head.

"Yeah, plus I'm starving." Nora nods to Ren. Ren let's out a gentle sigh.

"I'm cooking again tonight."

"That is a yes." Nora smiles in contentment. Jaune and I let out laugh to see them both in their usual banter. It is a nice sight after everything that has transpired today. I start walking out to the woods a little with each in toe so that way we can make a camp. Jaune marks a tree every few steps so that way we and find our way back to the main road. We all decide on a place that has a small clearing to allow for us to see an attack coming just in case we have bandits or the Fang come after us. We each set up a small sleeping bag and Ren builds a fire to begin cooking.

"Well, today wasn't so bad." Jaune says trying to add some optimism to today. I appreciate the effort but I can't really find a silver lining to this day. That just sends we down another path in my mind back to Qrow.

"You are special, Ruby." Qrow said in that gravelly voice. He knew there was something different and that I was different. I still can't seem to make sense of Qrow although I'm so close to him. Which brings up the question even farther of, why are we so close? Silver eyes, Qrow, teaching, Dad, Mom, Trying to piece my head together just makes things worse.

"So, Ruby what were thinking of earlier that had you lost in thought, That I'm assuming has you so lost now?" Ren bows handing me a plate of food.

"Oh, I was trying to make sense of why the White Fang was all the way out here and how they were able to keep up those kind of assaults with the death count at Vale being so high and costly. I can't seem to make sense of it."

"You don't think that the Fang is capable?" Ren asks.

"I'm not sure, yet. Maybe they are." I say shaking my head.

"We just fought the Fang." Jaune adds trying to be reassuring that the scenario isn't as complicated as we are making it.

"What if those guys just impersonated the White Fang?" Nora asks trying to make sense of her own idea.

"But, Why would someone do that?" Jaune asks scratching his head.

"Well, what does the White Fang represent would be helpful." Ren nods.

"Fear, Faunus Revolution, Bad way of doing things but good intentions." I add

"So maybe it's fear, if they are being impersonated." Ren nods and thinks for a moment. "Or maybe it is a misdirection."

"What do you mean Ren?" Nora looks at him while taking a bite of food.

"Well, if you don't want to attract attention you'll have to put blame on someone to keep it away from you. The attack on a village was more a bandit move. The White Fang are more a terrorist organization and want the entire world to see their agenda. What does this attack mean?" Ren says very thoughtfully taking a chopstick load of food into his mouth.

"Their isn't one. Unless its strictly money." I nod.

"Do the White Fang need a lot of Money?" Nora looks around looking for an answer.

"I'm not sure." I take another bite.

"Only the Fang would know that." Jaune adds nodding his hand and covering his mouthful of food.

"I think, this is something we will have to discover as time comes." Jaune says smiling.

"I guess so." I say nodding to everyone. "Thank you all for trying to help and your guys did do a good job trying to put the pieces together." I say smiling trying to make sense of it all. They all are really good people. "You guys sleep early and I'll take the first shift to watch."

"Are you sure? You fought more than all of us." Jaune says with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I promise." I smile trying to be reassuring to them. I go to the nearest tree and quickly climb it using my semblance to go up quickly. I sit down on the branch and position myself to watch over the group. I look around to get a bearing on the position that we are in. The clearing has a lot of tree cover luckily not much bush cover so we don't have to worry about an attack as much. I let myself get lost in my thoughts about everyone and everything. I can't help but wonder what is happening with Yang, Blake, And Weiss. I still have no idea where Blake is or is going. Yang must still be at home with Dad. I know Weiss is up north in her palace in atlas. I want all of us back together to be a team again. I feel a single tear roll down my cheek and kiss the corner of my mouth. I hear a rustle in the tree next to me and turn to face the danger.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep. Figured you could use some assistance." Jaune says smiling innocently.

"Sure." I smile back. "Problems sleeping again?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Wanna talk about what's on your mind?" Jaune tries to asks without the sassiness of the statement.

"I just miss Weiss, Yang, and Blake." I say letting my smile sink a moment.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Do me a favor you have already done enough today and I don't know if you realize you've been out here for two hours." Jaune quickly kills the depression that was creeping on his face with a smile.

"Sure, Thanks Jaune." That it easy. I slide down the tree slowing my descent slowly only gradually. I try to quiet my mind as I walk to my bag and lay down. My thoughts are focused on people in general and try to stay away from different ideas. I think of Yang recovering and Blake coming back. But my final thought goes to Weiss. Her cool calm and sassy demeanor. I honestly don't know why I'm thinking of her so much and not something of Yang or Blake. I just can't get her out my mind, I can't make sense of it. Maybe, it was because of the partnership we shared. I have no idea why and just it seems weird and strange for me to think of Weiss this much and not anyone else. I begin to drift still trying to make sense of my own mind.


End file.
